Let $\alpha \neq 1$ be a complex number such that the distance from $\alpha^2$ to 1 is twice the distance from $\alpha$ to 1, while the distance from $\alpha^4$ to 1 is four times the distance from $\alpha$ to 1.  Enter all possible values of $\alpha,$ separated by commas.
Answer: From the given conditions, $|\alpha^2 - 1| = 2 |\alpha - 1|$ and $|\alpha^4 - 1| = 4 |\alpha - 1|.$  From the first equation,
\[|\alpha + 1||\alpha - 1| = 2 |\alpha - 1|.\]Since $\alpha \neq 1,$ $|\alpha - 1| \neq 0.$  Thus, we can safely cancel the factors of $|\alpha - 1|,$ to get
\[|\alpha + 1| = 2.\]From the second equation,
\[|\alpha^2 + 1||\alpha^2 - 1| = 4 |\alpha - 1|.\]Then $2 |\alpha^2 + 1||\alpha - 1| = 4 |\alpha - 1|,$ so
\[|\alpha^2 + 1| = 2.\]Let $\alpha = x + yi,$ where $x$ and $y$ are real numbers.  Then $\alpha^2 = x^2 + 2xyi - y^2,$ so the equations $|\alpha + 1| = 2$ and $|\alpha^2 + 1| = 2$ becomes
\begin{align*}
|x + yi + 1| &= 2, \\
|x^2 + 2xyi - y^2 + 1| &= 2.
\end{align*}Hence,
\begin{align*}
(x + 1)^2 + y^2 &= 4, \\
(x^2 - y^2 + 1)^2 + (2xy)^2 &= 4.
\end{align*}From the first equation, $y^2 = 4 - (x + 1)^2 = 3 - 2x - x^2.$  Substituting into the second equation, we get
\[(x^2 - (3 - 2x - x^2) + 1)^2 + 4x^2 (3 - 2x - x^2) = 4.\]This simplifies to $8x^2 - 8x = 0,$ which factors as $8x(x - 1) = 0.$  Hence, $x = 0$ or $x = 1.$

If $x = 0,$ then $y^2 = 3,$ so $y = \pm \sqrt{3}.$

If $x = 1,$ then $y^2 = 0,$ so $y = 0.$  But this leads to $\alpha = 1,$ which is not allowed.

Therefore, the possible values of $\alpha$ are $\boxed{i \sqrt{3}, -i \sqrt{3}}.$

Alternative: We can rewrite the second equation as $(x^2 + y^2 + 1)^2 - 4y^2 = 4.$  From the first equation, we have $x^2 + y^2 + 1 = 4 - 2x$ and $y^2 = 4 - (x + 1)^2.$  Substituting these, we get \[ (4 - 2x)^2 - 4(4 - (x + 1)^2) = 4. \]This simplifies to $8x^2 - 8x = 0,$ and we can continue as before.